Friends
by wildanimal1
Summary: AU. Ann moves to La Push with her family so that they can add a new member to it. Along the way she befriends the pack and Leah when she needs it most. Some language. [Leah, OC]
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. I hope you like this.**

 **Ann's POV**

I was unloading our stuff out of the back of the pickup and moving it into our new living room. It was a nice three bedroom house that would fit my parents and me. My parents were thinking of adopting another kid, so we moved to have room for them. I want a younger brother, but I think that the adults were gonna go with older.

My dad came out of the house and took a few boxes from me.

"Your mother is fixing lunch go eat and we'll finish this later," he says to me.

"Yay, lunch! I'm starving," I say excitedly, my stomach gives a loud rumble. Dad chuckles.

I run inside to see Mom making turkey and cheese sandwiches. I grab one from the plate and stuff it into my mouth before she can say anything.

"Ann! I can't believe you! That was very unlady like," Mom says, giving me a horrified look.

I give her a grin. I swallow some sandwich and state, "I don't care. I'm me and you love it. Just admit it."

She looks at me and goes back to making sandwiches. I notice that she is making extra of them. Maybe I can sneak another one.

As I was reaching forward to get another Mom said, "Oh no you don't. I invited our new neighbors over and you are _not_ going to eat their lunch this time." I give a laugh remembering the last time that e moved and I ate all of the sandwiches while Mom was entertaining the guests.

"Fine. But I'm still hungry," I state. We hear the doorbell and then a knock go off at the door. I move from the kitchen into the hallway. Dad was already at the door and greeting the neighbors.

"Hello, hello. Please come in. My wife, Joni is in the kitchen," Dad says. I go and stand next to him to check out the neighbors.

"Hi, I'm Sue and this is my son Seth and my daughter Leah," Sue said. Her voice was kinda like water. Flowing from one word to the next.

Dad looked at me.

"Ello, I'm Ann," I say. Seth says an excited high and Leah completely ignores me. Sue gives me a kind smile.

"Hello dear," Sue says kindly.

"My Dad has forgot to let you guys in," I say giving a look to Dad, "Why don't we move to the living room?"

Mom shows up behind me, "That's a lovely idea sweetie. Why don't you go get the sandwiches and bring them to the living room? Sue lets go to the sitting area."

"Does Ann need any help? Seth and Leah can both be of service," Sue volunteers them.

Seth nods his head eagerly and Leah mutters something under her breath.

Seth and I were already in the kitchen. I was holding the plate of sandwiches and Seth was holding a pitcher of lemonade. My two favorite things and I had to share. :( Leah came stomping in and grabs a roll of paper towels.

I walk into the sitting room and set down the plate of sandwiches on the table. I sit down next to my mom and stare at the sandwiches. I'm so hungry and she just carries on her conversation. I notice Seth starring at the sandwiches too. I shoot a glare at him and go back to looking at the plate of sandwiches.

"Well, we better get our lunch before my daughter gets impatient and takes the sandwiches and runs," Mom says with a laugh. Sue laughs along with her and Mom splits up the lunch. We each get two of the sandwiches and a big cup of lemonade. Seth and I scarf ours down. I watch my Mom eat her first sandwich. She notices that I'm watching her.

"Go ahead and take the other one. I don't see how you can eat so much," Mom states with a small sigh.

I snatch up the sandwich and notice that Seth is giving me puppy eyes. Damn it now Mom is going to make me share. I split it in half and reluctantly give it to Seth. I shove my half in my mouth and chew really good before swallowing.

"Thanks!" Seth says excitedly.

"Usually she puts up a fight before she shares anything," Dad says. He tosses his sandwich onto my plate and again Seth gives me puppy eyes. I split it in half again and give him the other share. He grabs it excitedly and eats it really fast. I eat mine really fast too so that he doesn't think that he can have this half.

"Where do you put all of it?! I don't see how a small girl like yourself can eat so much. I've never seen a girl eat so much," Mom exclaims.

"I plan to hike in the morning," I say, "I need the extra food."

"I can't believe you. Your new brother is coming tomorrow and your supposed to be here to greet him," Mom says to me.

"He's a boy Mom. Do you think that he is going to care if I'm there or not?" I ask.

Leah talks for the first time since she got here, "I wouldn't hike in these woods. It's bear season and there is a new pack of wolves out there."

"All the more reason in her mind to go," Dad shouts from down the hallway. I look to where he was sitting. When did he get up and leave?

"One of her hobbies is photography and she has a picture of everything," Mom says proudly, "Why don't you go get your picture book and we can look through it with Sue."

"Okay. Oh and I call the attic as my room," I say before I get up to go get the pictures.

Mom gives me a look, "I was going to have that be your brothers room."

"Too bad, its mine now. And besides I already put all of my crap up there," I say I run up the stairs. Taking them two at a time.

At the top I can here Sue say to Leah, "Why don't you go help her? I'm sure she would appreciate it."

"Why? Girls don't like girls like me," Leah says.

"Why not?" my Mom asks.

"'Cause I hang out with a bunch of boys," Leah says. I think that I can hear a hint of sadness in her voice.

"You'll see that my daughter can get along with anybody. Before we adopted her she didn't have any friends and now her camera is her friend. I think that she would love to have another girl that is relatively her own age to talk to. Just if she is mean just be mean right back," Mom says to the other girl.

"She's adopted? She doesn't act like it. She acts like you two are her real parents," Sue says.

"Yes, we adopted her about two years ago. She is sixteen now," Dad says.

"What happened?" Seth asks.

"She was just in the system her whole life. She didn't know anything about a family or anything," Mom says, "Now Leah, go up there and help her."

"Okay," Leah says shakily.

Time to play nice.

 **A/N: So what do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Reviews people!**

 **Leah's POV**

It might be nice to have another girl to talk to, I mean she might even understand the whole spirit warrior thing and how we hate vampires thing. I could really use someone to talk too.

I got to the top of the stairs and I notice a side door with more stairs going up, open. I head up those stairs and into the huge attic.

I hear her shuffle through some boxes and notice her towards the back of the attic space. She is going through boxes like crazy.

"Ha! Found them!" she says in triumph. She looks up and sees me starring at her.

"Hey," I say. Please accept me. Don't be like Emily.

"Hey," she says curiously.

"I..uh..came up here to help you but you seem to not need it," I say, hesitantly.

"I need to find one more box and then I'll take them down stairs," she says, turning back to the boxes to go through them.

"I can help you," I say confidently. I walk towards her and kneel down beside her, "Where do we start?"

"Anywhere," she replies, without looking up.

I look around and see a box that is decorated in stickers. I open it up and go through it. Its _filled_ with pictures. Its mostly of animals but there were a few that had her younger version in the middle of a pack of wolves. They looked like they were greeting her like family.

There is a thump that is right next to me and I look at her.

"That was for a school project," she says, "All the other kids were too chicken to sign up for it, so I did."

"What type of project?" I ask.

"Any. It was for a science fair and I got first place in the predator section," she says with a smile.

"What type of science fair would let you near wild animals?" I ask incredulously.

"The crazy type," she laughs out.

After that first ice breaker we go on to share stories. Of course I leave out the stories about the pack, but I tell her everything else.

I hear footsteps coming up the stairs but I keep talking to Ann.

We both look towards the door as our mothers walk in.

"Ann, your father went to work and I need you to help bring in all of the boxes," Ann's mom, Shelly says. I could hear her and my Mom talking together down stairs.

"Leah, sweetie we better get going, you and your brother have work," Mom says to me.

Crap I forgot about that. I look at Ann, I didn't want leave. This was the first time that I have had fun in awhile.

"Do you think Emily would mind if we invited Ann to dinner tonight?" I ask my Mom and Seth, who had snuck up stairs behind them.

"Emily says the more the merrier, so I don't see a problem," Seth answers.

"I don't either," Mom says.

I turn to Ann who was looking at her pictures, "Do you want to go to my cousin's house tonight and eat dinner there?"

Ann looks at her Mom, "I don't care. I wasn't going to cook for your hungry butt anyway."

"Thanks Mom," Ann says sarcastically, "I don't care as look as there is food. Then I'll go where ever you want me too."

"Ain't that the truth," Shelly mutters.

"If you tell me a time and give me an address then I'll be there," Ann says, talking over her Mom.

I hurriedly wrote it down and passed it to her, "Around 7ish should be great and the food will be ready then."

"Great! I'll be there when I get all of the boxes inside the house,"

"Ok, see you later," I say. I get up and head down the stairs with my Mom and her new friend down the stairs with Seth trailing behind me.

"I hope you guys come to visit again soon," Shelly says with a kind voice. I knew that she meant it and apparently so did Seth for he gave her a hug.

"Thank you for having us over Shelly," he says, suck up.

"Why, your welcome," she gives him a smile.

"Really thanks for having us," my Mom says, also giving her a hug and Shelly returned it.

"Again it was no problem," Shelly answers.

I walked out the door and across the street and into my house. Seth was behind me and we went to the back yard and into the woods. I turned away from Seth and got out of my clothes and phased quickly.

Almost instantly there were voices in my head.

 _Why are you all laughing, Kim didn't think that it was funny_ Jared whines.

 _But it was hilarious_ Paul says loudly.

 _What was funny?_ Seth asks.

Brady replayed a picture of Claire putting make-up on Jared while he was sleeping.

 _That is kinda funny Jared_ Seth says slowly.

 _Oh hell, your right its slightly funny_ Jared now joins in on the laughing.

 _How was that lunch thing that your Mom made you go to?_ Brady asks.

 _It was OK, but the girl, Ann, was a food hog. I swear she can almost eat as much as we can_ Seth whines.

 _Shut up baby, your just complaining that she got the extra sandwiches_ I say. We were all walking in different parts of the forest and we were keeping a close watch for the smell of bleach.

 _Did the ferocious Leah just defend someone? I can't believe it, the world has finally decided to end_ Paul says, laughing.

I growled at him _She is a lot nicer than you people._

 _Leah also invited her over for dinner at Emily's. Also she is nicer than you people. A little bit withdrawn though_ Seth says.

 _Why did you invite her to dinner without asking first? Sam is so going to kill you_ Brady states.

 _I don't give a shit about what Sam is going to do to me. I invited her over as my friend. And besides you guys aren't that good of company_ I reply.

Paul was about to say something but Seth beat him to it, _She's right. We aren't that good of company for Leah and Ann actually made her smile today._ Seth shows them a picture of me having fun talking with her.

 _Oh , Seth you are so dead_ I say. I then take off in his direction and I can see that he knew my intentions. Yeah, they were to push him off the cliffs in wolf form. He tried to run in the other direction, but he failed miserably. He had no other place to run but the cliffs. I could hear the others laughing. Seth looked at me then over the cliff and jumped. Smart.

 _Well guys, my patrol is over, I'm going to head to Emily's_ I say.

All I got was their oks and I was off.

 **I'm soo sorry for the long wait. My finals have all been jammed into this week and I needed time to study. I hope you like this chapter and PLEASE tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I liked all of the reviews that I got.**

 **A little fan: I don't think that it is in my capabilities to write a femslash. I don't have experience with that so I'm going to stick with what I know if that is okay.**

 **Ann's POV**

I was looking in my closet for something to wear. I hate this weather it is always freaking raining. I mean all of my clothes are for hot weather. Oh well. I would just wear some short shorts and a tank top.

My cell started to ring.

"Yellow," I say into it.

"When the hell are you going to get here Ann?" Leah yells into the phone. I look over at the clock and see that it is 6:47.

"Give me like five minutes or so," I answer.

"Know what, I'll just pick you up and drop you off afterwards. Ok? Bye be there in like ten minutes," with that Leah hangs up and I stare at the phone.

I hurry up and get dressed and slip on my shoes. I get a hoodie out if my dresser and slip my phone into my pocket. I quickly brush my long blond hair and look into the mirror. My eyes are a bright vivid blue and I just stare for a minute. I look like the perfect Barbie doll. Except that I'm not in Barbie appropriate clothes.

I hear a loud knock on the door and hear my mom open it. I don't hear anything that is said but I do hear Leah yell, "Ann get your butt down here before I drag it to Emily's!"

I look at the clock. Liar its only been six minutes.

I run down both flights of stairs and out the door past Leah. I open her car door and slam it shut.

I roll down the window and ask Leah, "Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go."

Leah rolls her eyes at me and gets in the car and starts it. We start moving and head down the road for a bit. She turns down a side road that is gravel. We pull up to a nice sized house and we get out of the car. Leah leads the way in for us. I notice that the room is filled with a lot of people.

"We have these gatherings a lot around here," Leah tells me, "Don't be intimidated by the guys. Their all just big wusses."

I smile, "That's good to know. I thought that I was in a room full of jocks. The rude type."

"They can be that to. They get competitive when they are playing with a ball or something. I'm going to introduce you to everyone," Leah says.

"Okay, but if they don't like me I am walking out that door and stealing your car," I say, only half joking.

We head into the kitchen.

Leah points to some women at the counters making food, "That's Kim and Emily. Kim is Jared's girlfriend and Emily is Sam's fiancé." The last part was basically spit out by Leah. I guess it was bad blood or something.

We head down a hallway and stand in the doorway of what I assume is the living room.

"These are all of the guys. Sam is at the table sitting next to Jared who is doing his late homework. Quil, Embry, and my brother Seth are playing the X-box. Brady and Collin are prolly out back tossing a ball around. Jake and Paul are not here yet," Leah says to me.

"Is that everyone?" I ask.

"Well, there is Claire, but she is like seven and loves Quil like an older brother," Leah continues, "The bathroom is down the hall. Let's go back to the kitchen so that Emily can get to know you." Leah walks back in the direction of the kitchen. I was more interested in the video game though.

I sneak up behind Seth and whisper in his ear, "Are you guys on the same team or against each other?"

Seth jumps a little and looks at me and whispers, "Against. Why?"

"Pass me the controller," I take it from him before he can react. The other two were duking it out on the screen so I got into a sniper position. I take aim and right when the other two realized what just happened I took them out and was out of my position in a heartbeat.

Embry and Quil, I think it was, didn't even question that it wasn't Seth playing. I wasn't shot once and I kept taking them out. Seth just kept looking from me to the screen.

"That's it! I give up! Seth where did you learn to play like that? Have you been practicing in your spare time?" Embry asked. He turned to look at Seth and noticed that he didn't have the controller. Quil turned to look at Seth also. Quil noticed that the controller was in my hands before Embry.

"Dude, we just got our asses beat by a girl," Quil stated. I smiled and laughed at the expression on Embry's face.

Embry looked at me with a weird expression, "None of the other girls ever want to play X-box with us. Why do you?"

"I get bored of playing against the system. I wanted real competitors. But now I see that the system was more of a challenge than you guys," I say with as straight of a face as I can. I burst out laughing. I couldn't help it. They both looked so insulted.

I noticed that Leah was watching me in the doorway. I get up and go to her.

"Sorry. Its just been forever that I have played X-box with actual people," I say.

"Its alright. Those guys needed to be put in their place anyways," Leah says to me with a smile. She then laughs. When she does that I notice that the room has gone silent.

I talk to bring a distraction, "When is the food going to be ready? I'm starving."

Leah chuckles, "You are going to have to wait for Paul and Jake to get here."

I look at Leah, "Do you have their numbers?"

"Yeah, why?" Leah is giving me a strange look.

"I'm going to act like you and sound pissed off," I state.

"Oh good plan, since I am always pissed off," Leah laughs out.

 _Where the fuck are you guys? We are all starving and we can't eat until you are here._

"Good enough?" I ask her.

"Yeah its good enough," Leah answers.

 **Hey I hope you people like this. I would like you people to review please it is much appreciated.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love the reviews that I got from you all. It means a lot so with further ado, here it is.**

 **Paul's POV**

Jake's phone went off and a second later so did mine.

 _Where the fuck are you guys? We are all starving and can't eat until you guys get here._

This was from Leah. Of course.

"Who does she think she is? We are on patrol and she very much knows this," Jake says slightly angry.

"I don't know but I might kill her," I reply. Maybe next time we share a patrol together I can get a good fight from her.

We walk out of the forest and head towards Emily's. I can smell spaghetti from here.

Jake opens the door and I hear strange laughter from the hallway. Jake peaks around the corner and glances back at me.

"A girl is sitting next to Leah and they're _laughing_ ," Jakes says with a shocked whisper.

Since when does Leah laugh? I don't think that I have ever heard her laugh, now that I'm thinking of it anyway. Seth comes down the hall from the living room.

"Hey, guys we were waiting on you," Seth states with a smile.

"Who the hell is that with Leah?" Jake asks.

"That's Ann," Seth answers.

"Why is Leah laughing?" I ask.

"I don't know. She has been in a great mood since we met Ann this morning at that lunch with the new neighbor. If I followed the conversation correctly she is their adopted daughter and they moved here to adopt them a son," Seth says.

"I don't think I have ever seen Leah in a good mood," I state.

"She was before Sam," Seth mutters. His expression sours. He leaves us and heads towards Leah and her new friend.

Ann...I think is her name, looks up and we lock eyes. The world and its sounds kinda fade into the background. All I could focus on was her.

I did hear Jake mutter some words though. I break eye contact with her and shoot a glare at him.

"What?" I growl.

"Leah is going to kill you," he answers, "Also if you shift in here Sam is going to kill you."

I look back at Ann but she was talking to Seth and Leah at the same time. Holding two different conversations.

With my hearing I can hear Seth ask Ann if she wants to go cliff diving sometime.

"Sure, can we do it tomorrow? Also can your sister come? Sorry but I don't want to be stuck with a bunch of guys by myself," Ann says.

"That's fine I was going to ask her next. It will probably be just me, Quil, Embry, and Jake anyway. Not all of us," Seth states.

Quil and Embry walk up to them and sit next to Seth.

"Unless two certain pups invite them selves again," Quil says slightly angry.

Right then Emily shouts that the food is done and that the girls can get their food first.

Ann and Leah get up and head towards the food line.

"That's a lot of food," Ann says to Leah.

"Yeah well the guys eat a lot," she answers.

"I can eat a lot to," Ann complains to Leah. Sounding hurt.

"I witnessed that this morning. But the guys can eat more," Leah laughs out.

I see that Emily and Sam glance at each other and then stare at Leah. I guess that they never see her laugh either.

"Hey, I can eat more than that its just I had to share with a certain teenage boy," Ann says with a flip of her hair.

My god that hair. I just wanted to run my fingers through it.

 **Ann's POV**

Me and Leah filled our plates.

"Do you wanna eat outside?" she asked.

"Yes! I don't like to eat inside unless if I have to," I say.

Leah laughed at my enthusiasm, "Well I guess that I have to break it to ya. Your going to have to eat inside a lot more. It rains a lot here. Like nonstop."

I shrug, "That ain't going to stop me from hiking next weekend. I'm gonna take my new brother so that we can _bond_ as my mom likes to say."

Leah stares at me, "Its too dangerous to camp. There are bears out there. That's why Emily has some scars on her face."

"Did she get attached?" I ask.

"Ya, it was pretty bad," Leah says grimly.

"If it helps I know what I'm doing. So you don't have to worry to much," I say in condolence, "I mean, you saw the pictures of me hangin with wild wolves."

"I will worry. You are the only girl friend that I have right now," Leah has her eyes down.

We go outside and sit at a picnic table. Across from each other.

"What about Emily and Kim?" I ask.

"I don't like them too much. I'll tell you about it another time," Leah whispers. I almost didn't catch it.

"Ok," I say, I shovel some food into my mouth. I was about to say something more when Seth plopped down next to me. He eyes my piece of cake.

"Hell no," I growl, "Mine."

He turns puppy eyes on me, "Please, I didn't get any."

"No, my mom ain't here to pressure me into giving up my food this time," I say.

"Your mom didn't say anything earlier. You just gave it to me," he protests.

"She would have said something so I gave it my free will. But she ain't here so its mine," I argue.

"What if I just take it?" he asks.

"I'll bite your hand off and push you off the cliff tomorrow," I answer.

"You wouldn't," he says.

"Would," I say.

Leah speaks up, "And I'll help her."

Seth gives us both horrified looks, "I can't believe this. Now my sister is turning on me."

Another big teenager sat next to Leah and across from Seth, "Hey, I'm Jake."

"Ann," I smile at him. Quil sits next to Jake and Embry sits next to Seth.

"What time are we going diving?" Quil asks before sticking in a big fork full of food into his mouth.

"It'll have to be early," I say, "My new brother is coming tomorrow around noon and I have to be _clean_."

"You say that like its a bad thing," Embry says to me.

"Well my mom's definition of clean is to have me look like Barbie," I say.

I notice that the other girls and guys sit two picnic tables down from us.

I turn to Leah, "Want to go camping with me tomorrow night and for the rest of the week? Its only Wednesday and I have nothing to do for the rest of the weekend."

Leah perks up and then her face falls, "I'll have to check with Sam. He'll probably say no though. Some excuse about how I can't miss work."

"Just ask please," I beg, "If you don't then I'll be all alone out in the woods with no one to protect me."

"Fine, but don't be to shocked if I can't go," she says.

"Ok," I say perkily.

A guy comes from the house and looks from the empty spot next to me and then to the guy Sam. He shrugs his shoulders at Sam and then walks towards us.

He plops next to me. He flashes a smile, "Hey. I'm Paul."

I smile right back, "Ann."

I look at Leah, "Well go ask Sam."

She nearly chokes on her food, "Now?"

"Yes, that way if you can't I can make different plans with someone else," I answer. I take a big bite of my cake.

Seth makes a sound in the back of his throat.

"You want it don't ya Sethy," I say, "Mmmm...so good." Seth buries his head in his arm. He whimpers. I take another big bite. I push the rest towards him.

"Here you go you freak," I say, "Have at it." He picks it up real fast and shoves it in his mouth.

Quil laughs, "At least you were fast enough this time."

I give him a quizzical look.

"Last time someone shared with Seth, Quil grab it before he could and ate it," Embry tells me. I smile.

I notice Leah hasn't moved, "Now or I will push you off a cliff."

Leah shoots me a look, "Fine, but like I said don't be too surprised if I can't come."

 **Leah's POV**

"Fine," Ann says.

I get up and slowly walk towards Sam and his friends. When I get there he looks at me.

"What?"

"I wanted to know if I could get patrol and the rest of the week off," I ask in a rush. Damn it he wasn't going to let me have it. I just wanted some time with Ann and time away from him.

"For what?!" Sam asks.

"So I can go camping with Ann," I whisper but he hears. I can see the gears turning in his head.

"I don't think that's smart. No," he says.

I get angry. All I want is some time off. Time that I haven't had since I first phased.

"I'm going," I say to him. He looks at me.

"I said no," he says.

"I heard that but I need time away from you and I want to hang out with a friend. So I am going," I answer.

He looks at me angrily but Emily says something that shocks us all, "You can go. But stay safe and be back by Sunday night."

Sam looks at Emily, "Who made you boss?"

"Honey, I don't know where you got the idea that I was never boss. I was always boss," she smiles at him.

"Thank you," I say. I turn and see that Ann is laughing at something that Seth said and I can also see that Paul is getting madder by the minute.

"Sam," I say, " I believe that Paul has imprinted on my friend."

"What do you mean?" Sam asks.

"He is getting madder by the second. Ann is paying more attention to Seth than Paul," I say while not looking away from them.

Paul Lahote is so dead when I get back on patrol.

 **I loved the reviews that I got. Please review to this chapter. Also I hope that you like it. I put extra effort into it for you guys. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry that it has been a while since I have updated. I hope that you like this chapter! Please review.**

 **Ann' POV**

I was talking to Seth when I felt a vibrating next to me. I turned and noticed that Paul was shaking and Quil was whispering something to him. I turned to Paul again.

"Hey are you alright?" I layed a hand on his arm.

The shaking slowly died down and after it did that's when Leah came rushing over.

"Ann are you alright?" Leah asked. All the while pulling me away from Paul and off the bench.

"Ya, why wouldn't I be?" I replied with a question.

"Paul just has slight anger problems. That's all," Leah says.

"I figured by the way he was shaking. Its just what set him off? I have a friend and the littlest things can set him off," I say.

"Really? You have a friend that has anger issues?" Leah asks, "I can't see it."

I laughed, "Well we weren't friends at first. Then we got into a fist fight and after that we were best friends. Of course I was the one to win the fight." I thought back remembering that he wouldn't fight me at first cause I was a girl. Then I threw the first punch and he was all about the fight.

"Wait he fought you even though you were a girl?" Leah asked incredulously.

"What? I threw the first punch and may have won by kicking him in the nuts," I say. I look down at my phone. It was already close to 7 o'clock.

At the same time Leah looked at her phone.

"We better get you home," she says.

"Alright. What time are we cliff diving?" I ask.

"Well if your new bro is coming tomorrow around noon then we could go around 9 o'clockish. Is that okay with you?" she asks me.

"That works for me and since we are going camping for like four days meet me back at my house around 2ish so we can get headed out, tay?" I say.

"Okay. Now lets get you and me home before our moms worry," Leah states.

"We can't forget Seth," I say to remind her.

"He can walk," Leah says getting herself in her car.

I laughed, "That's so mean!"

"Well he can," Leah says.

"I heard that!" yelled Seth.

I laugh again and get into Leah's car.

"So my new bro is coming tomorrow so we are going to go cliff diving around 9ish? Then me and you meet back up around 1:30 to get ready to camp for around four days," I say.

"Sounds good," Leah says.

"Is there something specific that I should wear?" I ask.

"Now really. I mean you can wear pretty much anything while cliff diving," she answers.

We pulled into my drive way.

"Okay thanks, see you around nine!" I yelled this while getting out of the car and running up the porch stairs.

"See ya!" she yelled back.

I walk into the house to see Mom and Dad watching TV in the living room.

"I'm going cliff diving around nine tomorrow and then I'll be back to meet my new bro and get acquainted with him. But then Leah and I are going camping at 1:30 and won't be back until Sunday," I tell them.

Dad looked worried but Mom said, "Okay, I will pack snacks for you guys when you go cliff diving."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"Isn't cliff diving dangerous?" Dad asked.

"Leah said that it is perfectly safe," I answer.

"Alright," Dad sighs.

"I'm going to bed. Gotta get up early. Night," I say.

"Night," they say to me.

 **Leah's POV**

When I get into the house I look for my Mom until I find her in her room.

"Hey I'm gonna go cliff diving really early then come back around noon. After that around 1:30 I'm gonna go camping with Ann. Is that alright?" I ask.

A huge grin breaks across her face, "That's is perfectly fine honey. How long will you be gone?"

"Until Sunday," I say.

"I'll pack for you," Mom says.

"Thanks," I say.

I walk out of her room and head into mine. I get ready for bed and when I lay down I think,

 _I can't believe that I actually made a friend today._


	6. Chapter 6

**I have absolutely loved all of the reviews that I have been getting. It means a lot to hear all of your support. Also I am soo happy to say that there will be a big shocker of what is going to happen. I can't say more. Sorry.**

 **Ann's POV**

When I wake up it is to the sound of my alarm clock. I do what I always do and unplug it and throw it across the room.

"Ann. I have told you about this. No more throwing your clock!" Mom yells up the stairs.

"Yeah, yeah. You can tell me all you want but the question is am I gonna listen? Prolly not," I yell as I get up.

That was when I remembered that I get to go cliff diving, a new bro, and get ready to camp.

I brush my hair and look for my bathing suits. I pick the green one. Its the only one that doesn't fall off when I dive or jump off something.

I brush my teeth and run down the stairs. When I get to the kitchen I look at the oven clock. Its already 9:20. Well I gotta eat fast before Leah gets here. I see that my Mom had set out a plate full of food for me. I sit down and start eating it. Eggs, bacon, toast, fried potatoes, and pancakes. A full breakfast in my opinion. I got done with it all with 2 minutes to spare. I run back up to my room and throw some dry clothes into a bag. I also get a camera.

I hear a car honk as I get done packing. I look out my window and wave at Leah. I run back down the stairs.

"Bye Mom and Dad!" I yelled as I ran past the kitchen.

I was out the door before I could get a response from them.

I open the front door of Leah's car and get in.

"Hey," I say to her.

"Hi. Ready to jump off a cliff?" she asks.

I get a big grin on my face, "More than ready."

She laughs.

We get to a parking lot. There are other cars there.

The beach was just covered with white sand. Not like it being a resort sort of white but a sort of white that you get from pure nature.

"Come on. The whole gang is waiting at the top of the cliff," she said.

"I thought that it was gonna be me, you, Seth, and some of his friends?" I question.

"Sam invited himself and everyone else," Leah said bitterly.

"You'll have to tell me why you hate him so much one day," I say.

"Maybe while we are camping," she answers.

I look at the cliffs and then at Leah. I grin and take off running towards the cliffs.

I stop after a few seconds and look at her, "Well come on. Race ya." I take off running again. I can hear her gaining on me and I run faster. But she still passes me and beats me to the top.

I pant, "Why the hell are you so fast?"

"You're fast to. I'm just faster," she states smugly.

"You guys are finally here!" Seth shouts. He runs over and puts me on his shoulder.

"Hey put me down!" I yell at him.

Leah laughs.

"So are you ready to jump off a cliff?" Seth asks me.

"I would be if you put me down," I answer.

Leah laughs again.

Seth sets me down and I walk to the edge of the cliff. It didn't look that far down.

Someone slings their arm around my shoulder. Its Quil, "Do you need someone to show you how to jump off a cliff?"

I give him a look, "No. It just doesn't look that high of a jump."

"It ain't," he says.

I smile, "Can I jump now then."

He shrugs, "I don't see a problem with it."

My smile gets wider. I go back a few dozen feet.

"Ready to jump?" Leah asks me.

"Yeah I'm gonna jump now," I say.

"Want me to jump with you?" she asks.

"I don't care. All I know is that I'm jumping. NOW," I say and take off running. I hear Leah right behind me. I do a flip as I jump off the cliff. I slam into the water and swim to the surface. I look around for Leah and see that she is already swimming towards the shore. I didn't look like she was doing to well.

I swam up next to her and stay by her to make sure that she is alright.

"You good?" I ask.

"Yeah. I love cliff diving, its just the genes for swimming didn't get passed to me," she answers.

I laugh, "I love swimming. It calms me most of the time."

We reach the shore.

"Hey, what time do ya think it is?" I ask.

"Not even 9:30. Why?" she asks.

"I want to be home by like 11:30," I answer.

"Okay, well we can jump a few more times and then I can take you home," she says.

I smile, "Can we jump from higher up the cliffs?"

She thinks about it, "Sure I don't see a problem with it."

My smile turns into a full out grin. I start to run up the cliff but just like when we got here she passes me.

 **Paul's POV**

I got to the cliffs and when I do that's when I notice that Ann and Leah have jumped off the cliff together.

I look on with wide eyes and run to the edge to make sure that Ann was alright.

She was swimming to catch up with Leah. When she caught up with her she slowed down to keep pace with her. They get out of the water and take off running towards the base of the cliffs.

Jake comes up to me with a cheeky grin. 'Worried that Leah will hurt your imprint?"

I growled at him, "No."

"Well if you were then Seth said that there is nothing to worry about," he says.

"Why is that?" I ask.

"Well apparently Leah likes Ann enough to go camping with her for five days. They leave tonight and come back sometime Sunday," Jake says.

"What?! Sam actually gave her a day off? That's not fair," I complain. I had been trying to get a day off forever.

"No, Emily gave her a day off or really a few days off," Jake says to me.

I groan. I want to spend a weekend with my imprint. She is hot and looks like she has personality.

Leah bursts through the trees and falls on the ground panting and laughing her head off. Ann comes next but she trips over Leah and onto the ground.

"Leah, how are you so fast?" Ann asks.

Leah smirks at her, "I just run a lot."

"Well so do I and I still can't run that fast," Ann says.

This is gonna be a long morning of trying to talk to her.

I better start now.

 **Well I'm gonna end that chapter there. Sorry you guys will have to wait awhile to get another update. It will probably be about a week before I can even start a new chapter. I will be away from the Wi-Fi. Again sorry and I hope you guys liked this chapter. Also sorry that it took so long to update I had people over for the Holiday and I had to clean the house, yard, pool, etc. Thanks for all of the lovely reviews that I have been getting.**

 **Write after I get back from vacation!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner guys! I had a trip to Florida sprung on me the last minute and didn't have time to update.**

 **School is also starting soon. I don't want it to. I am not ready at all.**

 **So here it is and I hope you like it. Sorry for the wait.**

 **Paul's POV**

I was walking over to Ann and Leah when Seth intercepted me.

"Hey want to jump off of one of the higher cliffs with me and the guys?" he asks.

"Not right now. I'm going to talk to Ann. I haven't gotten to introduce myself yet," I say not looking at him but keeping my eyes on Ann.

"Okay then, good luck with getting her away from Leah though. Those two have bonded more in one day than I have ever had a chance of bonding with my sister," he says to me. He walks over to Brady and Colin.

I continue on my way over to Ann. I was about to get to her when Sam stepped in front of me.

"Go get Jacob and Embry. Maybe Quil too, we gotta go on patrol," he says. I was about ready to explode. I mean I'm _this_ close to talking to her.

"Why can't you get Seth and them to do it? I just want to talk to her Sam," I whine.

"Because I want Jacob, Embry, Quil, you, and me to do it. Also the pups just got off patrol and they need a break. I've been running them too hard," he says.

I sigh, "Find I'll get them. But just so you know, I'm not the one bit happiest about this."

He just laughs, "Just get them and come on."

 **Leah's POV**

Ann and I just kept on talking after we jumped off the cliff together. I was laughing and Ann was looking down at her phone.

"Shite! I was supposed to be home like 20 mins ago!" she says grabbing her stuff at the same time.

I grab some of her stuff to help her, "Am I still picking you up?"

"Yeah and can you also bring like a map of the area? That was the only thing I couldn't find when I was packing for our trip last night," Ann says. She stands up shoving things in her bag.

"Yeah I can bring a map. Anything else?" I ask.

"No not that I can think of. My mom will prolly pack too much food for us and make sure that we have everything packed correctly," she says.

"Okay then. At least let me drive you back to your house," I say.

"That would be much appreciated seeing as how I don't even know how we got here," she laughs out.

I laugh with her and we walk to my car. When we get in the car, I pull out of the parking lot of the beach and drive down the road for awhile. As I was driving I was thinking. Maybe after not laughing for like ever, I needed a friend like Ann to keep things interesting. Even if she is a little too hyper.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ann's POV**

After Leah drops me off I run upstairs to get ready to greet my new brother and then go camping. I look at myself in the mirror and see that I'm a complete and total mess. My blonde hair is everywhere and I have mud on my face from this morning when the guys started a mud fight.

I quickly find my hair brush and start to work the knots out.

"Ann! You have about ten minutes before they get here!" I hear my Dad shout this up the stairs.

I go into panic mode and look for decent clothes that don't have rips or stains. There is none.

So I just slip on some ripped skinny jeans. (They were not bought like this. They were ripped in a 4-wheeler accident and now there is just a giant hole in them.) I also slip on a purple tank top. This has a rip down the side so I also put on a hoodie. Its black with a skull on it.

I looked at my clock and see that I have two minutes. These minutes are not to spare.

I wash my face and quickly brush my teeth. Then I go back to working on my hair. The hair brush gets stuck. Great, just what I needed.

I faintly hear the words, "...let me just go get Ann and then we can all get to know each other."

"Ann!" my Mom calls from downstairs, "Come down and meet Dameon."

Shit, "In a minute!"

I hear her sigh, "Fine."

I get the brush out and shove all of my hair into a hat. Like one of those hats that you use in winter.

I run downstairs and go into the living room. I sit in my favorite red chair that we own.

"Ann, why are you wearing a hat inside the house? You know the rules," Mom says.

"Well I was cold so I put it on," I say quickly.

Mom just sighs, "I'll just turn up the heat then." She starts to get up.

"No!" I exclaim, "Um, I mean you can do that later. This will be fine." I smile just to get her to stop.

"Fine," she says.

Dad lets out a small laugh, "You girls. I am so happy to have another guy in the house."

That's when I remember that I'm getting a new brother. I look around and see him sitting on the couch next to a social worker.

He has black hair and honey brown eyes. If I didn't know that he was going to be my brother I probably would have dated him.

He was wearing a Green Day shirt and blue jeans.

"Ann this is Dameon and Dameon this is your new sister, Ann," the social worker says. His name was John. He was the person who placed me with this family when I was younger.

I give a small wave to Dameon, "Hi."

He just gives a nod and starts to look around.

"Ann you must be hungry. How about you take Dameon to the kitchen and you guys get to know each other," Mom suggests, "You did just get back from swimming and you are going camping in a few hours. Also show him his room and help him get unpacked then pack for your trip."

Then my stomach grumbles. The adults laugh and I get up and look at Dameon, "Hurry up before I eat all the food."

I go into the kitchen and grab a bunch of fruit to make a giant smoothie.

I put it all in the blender and like usual I forget to put the lid on, but before I could start it Dameon slams the lid on.

I look at him and say, "Oopsy."

He laughs, "Do you forget it a lot?"

"Yeah," I say and blush a little out of embarrassment.

He just laughs again, "Also what is the real reason you have a hat?"

I start the blender up and answer, "My hair is in a giant knot from cliff diving and I didn't have time to shower."

The fruit all gets blended together and I get out two cups. Of course I favor myself and give myself more than I give him. He reaches for the one I poured for myself. I smack his hand away.

"Hey!" he exclaims.

"That's mine," I say and pick it up and take a long gulp from it, "It tastes good too."

I leave the kitchen and go up the stairs and wait for Dameon to catch up. He comes from the kitchen and looks around.

"Up here stupid," I say with a smile.

Dameon looks up the stairs and sees me. He comes up the stairs and I point at an empty room, "That's gonna be your room and there should be a bathroom in it."

"Where's your room?" he asks.

"In the attic," I reply. I grab a bag that was set on top of the stairs and go into the room. I haven't been in here yet so I was surprised that the room was pretty large and that the blue paint added a nice touch. Dameon comes in behind me with his other stuff and looks around.

"Do you like it?" I ask.

He nods his head yes.

"Okay lets unpack then," I say. I take a bag open the drawer and dump the contents of the bag into it and shut it. I do this with all of his bags while he unpacks his bathroom stuff.

He comes out and asks, "Where did you put all my stuff?"

I point towards the drawers and start jumping on his bed. Then I remember that I still have to pack. I look at my watch and see that I have about an half and hour, "Shit!"

"What?" Dameon asks worriedly.

"I gotta go pack for a camping trip," I say. I run out of his room and run up stairs and into my room. I get out a back pack and throw in practical camping gear. I get blankets and a tent. Matches and newspaper.

I zip up the bag and grab a duffle bag for food and stuff. Like fishing gear and rope, a just in case measure.

I run down stairs and almost run Dameon over.

"When do you leave?" he asks, I think that I can hear some sadness in it.

"In about...(looks at watch.) 5 minutes," I say.

I go down the stairs with him trailing behind me. I go into the kitchen and throw in crackers, marshmallows, chocolate, etc.

I finish and look out the window to see that Leah was walking up the steps.

I go into the living room and hug my Mom and kiss my Dad's cheek, "See you guys Sunday night! Don't be afraid to call John!"

I go out the front door and see that Leah and Dameon are hitting it off great.

 **Leah's POV**

I was about to knock on the door when it opens and this guy stares at me. I look at him and its like my world just slowly fades away and I'm stuck in his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Dameon," he says.

"Hi, I'm Leah. Is Ann ready?" I ask. At least I didn't stutter.

"I don't know she was shoving stuff in a bag when I came to get the door," Dameon answers.

I nod and we stand in silence for a minute. It was broken by Ann running out the door.

"Ready! Also we need to stop by the store so I can get a few things," she says.

I laugh, "Okay, I need some stuff also."

"Bye Dameon!" we say at the same time. It was kinda awesome.

We get in my car and I drive towards the store.

"Soo...Do you like my new brother?" she asks cheekily.


	9. Chapter 9

**Leah's POV**

I looked over at Ann wide eyed. How did she already know? As all of these questions ran through my mind I could just feel that she was looking at me.

"Yup, you like him," she states, "So, how far to the store?"

My mind wasn't really registering anything before I said, "We're here."

Ann gives me a wide grin, "Great! Come on, we need things and you know Leah, it's okay to like someone."

And with that she was off, out of the car and in the store.

I get out and follow her. As I got into the store I saw Ann get a cart and look back at me. She smiled and I reluctantly followed her.

 **Ann's POV**

I gave a big smile to Leah before I sped down an aisle on the shopping cart. I grabbed things and randomly threw them into the cart. Leah finally caught up to me and she started to fast walk besides me.

"So what exactly are we shopping for?"

"Everything," I said with a happy smile.

Finally I had gotten done with the shopping and was at the check out line, ready to pay for my things.

After I was done with this I headed out to the car with Leah on my heels and I put everything into our camping bags.

We both got back into the car and Leah started it up.

I asked, "So I don't know this area much but it seems like you do, where are the best places to camp?"

Leah smiles and chuckles, "Well I know some places but they are kinda harder to get to."

I shrug, "A little walking never hurt anyone. Are there any water falls?!"

"Yes," Leah says, "There's one about half way up this mountain that's covered in beautiful red flowers."

I squirm in my seat, already excited, "Oh, I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun here. So many places to explore!"

I was already thinking of the possibilities in my head. Like where I could take pictures or secret hiking trails that haven't been used in years.

"Don't get to excited, all this place is is trees and water," she says with a slightly bitter tone.

I look at her, "But, Leah, those ar the places that are the most interesting. With hidden secrets and places, who could go wrong?"

What I said seemed to have struck a never with her and she seemed to go into deep thought.

After that I let the conversation stop and juat sat back to watch the greenery.

It wasn't long before we reach a gravel parking lot that had porta potties off to the side and a few small dirt trails leading off from it.

I look at Leah and grin, "Let's get this show on the road!"

 ** _Now I know this is short but after not updating in a very, very long time I just don't know what to put or say. I'm also very, very deeply and truly sorry for not updating._**


End file.
